Caged Ravens and Falling Stars
by blackfire1108
Summary: What happens when two girls fall in love with the same guy, but he only likes one of them?
1. On the Inside

It was a normal morning in the Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy noisily quarreled over what was to be had for breakfast; Robin was off in a corner with Starfire somewhere, explaining to her for the fifteenth time, with red cheeks, exactly what a _girlfriend_ was and Raven floated a couple of inches off the ground saying her famous words. But something was amiss in the tower. The others were just too busy to notice.

Raven was having an unusually hard time meditating. Normally she was able to drown out her teammate's voices, but today, she was having a very hard time concentrating. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos." _"**TOFU!" "EGGS!" "TOFU!" "NO WAY, YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN! GET THAT CRAP OUTTA MY KITCHEN!"** _"Azerath—_**"TOFU IS SO NOT CRAP! HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT KNOWING THAT I CHANGE INTO IT?" **_–Metrion—_**"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CHANGED INTO A PIG?"**_—Zinthos…" _**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Raven sighed and dropped to the floor, rubbing her temples. Maybe if she concentrated on something else she'd have an easier time clearing her mind…it was either that or meditating in her room, and though she'd never admit it, after the Slade incident, she didn't feel comfortable meditating alone. Raven re-crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

_ "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." _"So you are saying that a _girlfriend _is a girl that you deeply care about?" Raven could hear Robin sigh, pleased that Starfire seemed to finally understand what he'd been explaining to her for the last couple of days. "Yes Starfire."

_"Azerath—_Raven could feel an aura of hurt coming from one of her teammates. "So…" She could hear Starfire begin to reason. "I am not this '_girl-friend' _so you do not _care_ for me?" Raven immediately knew that Robin had screwed up and that the aura she was feeling was coming from Starfire. "No, Star, I…" "_—Metrion--"_ Raven screwed her eyes shut tight and began forcing all of her energy into meditating, not wanting to hear the end of Robin's sentence. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and could practically read all of his emotions even with her eyes closed.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm bleeding on the inside?' _

"Starfire…..I….i..." Raven knew very well that he would never finish that sentence, but just knowing that his heart would always be with **_her_**… "I …do…care for you…." Robin managed to choke out. "Actually, Star, I…lo…" _"—Zinthos." _

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She let out all the energy she'd been focusing on her meditation causing the gigantic light in the kitchen to explode, emitting a rather large 'boom.' She knew it was wrong—very wrong.

_ 'Robin finally gets the balls to tell Starfire his feelings but then I have to go all jealous and blow a lamp before he spills his "deep dark secret." Perfect. I'm not even supposed to be feeling these emotions. He's going to kill me later.' _Raven surrounded herself in her veil of power and slid quietly into the floor, while her teammates were still confused and blinded by the dark.


	2. Not so naiive

The lights to the Titan's Tower slowly blinked back on thanks to mechanical genius of, Cyborg. "There, that outta do it!" Cyborg said and clapped his hands together, as the kitchen light lit up the room.

"Sooo, before you guys say anything,this was so not my fault!" Beast Boy said guiltily. Starfire looked around the room. "Friends! Is everyone alright? Are we to assume that an evil super-villain was behind the disappearance of the lighting?" She flew to Cyborg, then to Beast Boy, and then to Robin, just to make sure no one had gotten hurt in the couple of seconds the power had gone out.

Robin glanced down at Starfire who was now inspecting him around his utility belt, causing snickers to come from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Gently he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to his level. "Starfire, I'm fine…" He said, as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "And no, I don't think any villain is behind our faulty lighting." He gave one of his trademark smiles to Starfire and began to quickly exit the room.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire said in a curious voice. Robin cringed, knowing what was coming next. "What was it that you wished to tell me before the light of the kitchen disrupted you?" Robin kept on walking. As he reached the door, he called over his shoulder, "I'll tell you later Star, I've got to go check on something!" The door made a swooshing sound behind him and life in the tower began to return to normal.

"**I BET IT WAS THAT TOFU CRAP OF YOURS THAT SHORT CIRCUTED OUR POWER!" "WHAT? _MY TOFU? _MY AMAZING TOFU DID NOT BLOW THE POWER! IT WAS YOUR DISCUSTING MEAT!"**

Starfire sat down at the kitchen table watching the usual morning battle unfold. Normally she would try to stop it, but now, she had other things on her mind. It had been almost a year since she had come to Earth, and though many earthly ways, and words, for that matter, still seemed strange to her, she was far from stupid. She knew what Robin was going to say. She knew that he was going to pledge his love for her. And for the longest time now, she knew she loved Robin. But she also felt that it was _his_ choice--his choice to love her; his choice to decide if it was too _dangerous_ to declare his love to a member of his team.

She sighed. Maybe he would never say it and she'd have to go on feeling miserable just being his friend. _'Friend Robin—X'HAL! He'll be FRIEND ROBIN until I've gone to the embrace of X'hal! If only the lights had not interrupted him…' _Then something clicked in her head. She slowly looked around and thought aloud to herself.

"Where is friend Raven?"


	3. Full of Jealousy

Raven had shut herself in her room--her dark, depressing room. She shivered remembering the Slade 'incident' on her birthday. How the hell had she thought she'd be able to meditate in a creepy place like this? She let out a small, fake, laugh. Beast Boy had been right, she was creepy.

The goth girl sighed and slumped back onto the wrinkled sheets of her un-made bed. _Maybe that's why Robin doesn't like me. I'm too creepy…Maybe if I was more cheerful people wouldn't be as afraid of me…_Her thoughts were cut short by a loud knocking coming from her door. She slowly made her way to the door, and a shadow of a smile crossed her face as the knocker became annoyed of waiting and the knocking turned into pounding. Raven opened her door carefully so only one of her eyes could be seen by her visitor.

"RAVEN!" She could see a very irritated looking Robin with his face pressed close to her door. "RAVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!" He said in a horse whisper. He looked around as if checking to see that there was no one in the hallways. Raven smiled to herself. "What is it Robin?" she asked in her famous monotone. Robin stuck a gloved hand in the opening of her door and pushed it open, hurriedly rushing into her room and shutting the door closed quietly behind him.

He stood over her wearing every one of his emotions on his face. "Raven! Why the hell did you make that light explode? I was going to…I was…I was going to, well you know!" Raven inwardly sighed and tried not to look too disappointed. She knew what he intended on doing, it just hurt to hear him say it. "I'm sorry Robin. I'm just having trouble clearing my mind today." She said in her monotone with a little hint of some emotion. Robin, who had been fuming, detected this and tried his best to calm himself down. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Robin said in his best 'I'm a leader and I care what's on your mind' voice, which in the end turned out sounding pretty phony.

Raven sighed, and pulled her hood up, which had fallen down when Robin pushed her out of the way to get through her door. "No Robin, there is nothing that I need to talk about." "Are you sure, because you know that if you need me, I'll always be—OW!"

Robin, who had been walking toward Raven tripped and fell over something on Raven's floor. "Raven, could you at least turn some lights on? I can barely see my hand in front of my face, let alone you!" Raven sat up uncomfortably. "That's ok Robin." "What, don't tell me your powers short circuited the lights in here too!" Robin laughed at his attempt to crack a joke and made his way toward the light switch.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut tight, and closed her hands into fists. '_I guess someone was bound to find out sooner or later…' _she thought to herself. She could hear the light switch flick on, and she slowly opened her eyes. "There, that's much bet…" Robin glanced around Raven's once neat room. It seemed that everything was either broken or scattered somewhere across her floor. It seemed like she'd just let her powers run loose.

"Raven, what happened here?" asked Robin in a hushed tone. "Nothing." Raven said shortly and pushed an off-guard Robin out of her room. _Nothing you'll want to hear. After all it is your fault. Your fault you chose **her. **_Slowly the objects of her room became engulfed in black energy. They lifted off the ground and began to swirl around her. Raven let out a gasp and the objects quickly fell to the floor.Raven shut the lights and made her way to the side of her bed. She sat down and put her head in her hands. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so full of spite? I've never envied Starfire before…When did this happen? _


	4. In his mind

Robin stood dazed in the hallway, after being shoved out of Raven's room. Since he was the boy wonder, greatest detective in the world, he obviously was completely oblivious to Raven's feelings toward him. Sure, they shared a special 'mental bond,' but all that meant was that Raven knew everything about Robin, and he knew barley anything about her, save for how she was born, and random crap about her father.

He sighed to himself and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. All of his built up emotions toward Starfire felt like a grey storm cloud hovering above his head. _'If only Raven could have controlled her damn emotions for one second longer I wouldn't feel so shitty.' _

He walked down the hallway to the smell of eggs and burnt tofu. He watched his team eat breakfast as he silently stood in the doorway. He let his gaze wander over to his favorite alien princess. He watched as she daintily ate her food with a smile on her face. _'She's way out of my league…' _The boy wonder sighed yet again and made his way silently down the stairs. He grabbed a plate of eggs, much to Beast Boy's distaste and plopped down in a seat next to Starfire.

Robin pretended to be interested in Cyborg and Beast Boy's conversation about the new 'Mega Monkey's' video game that was to be released that fall, but he was in too sour of a mood to be interested for long. Even his eggs looked depressing. Everything was just so dull. **_'And life is just so pointless without her, right?' _**

Robin jumped up, knocking over his plate of eggs. "WHO SAID THAT?" He shouted. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up at Robin with looks of confusion. "Friend Robin?" Starfire pulled on an edge of Robin's cape. "Something troubles you? No one has said anything…" She trailed off, obviously worried that Robin had inhaled some more of Slade's magical dust.

'**_Yeah Robin.' _**The voice seemed to laugh. **_'I think you're loosing it. Why don't you just tell her how you feel, and end all of our freaking misery?'_**

Robin shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice. "Robin? Larry has found his way back into your head?" Starfire asked while peeking into Robin's ear. Robin jumped away from Starfire's touch, like it was something poisonous.

'_It must be Slade's dust making me go crazy again…I'll get the antidote in the Med. Room…' _He stumbled to regain his balance, and then began to walk out of the room, but not before catching a look of hurt on Starfire's face.

'_Shit.' **'Now look what you've done boy blunder.' **_Robin stopped in his tracks, finally finding out where the voice was coming from. _'RAVEN.' _He hissed to his mind.

"Sorry about that guys!" Robin stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot. "I'm going back to bed…going back to bed!" _'Yeah, like their really going to believe that…'_ He mentally scolded himself. Without another word to his team, he raced up the stairs, clumsily running through the doors for the second time that morning.


	5. Shattered

Robin came to a halt in front of a door that said '**RAVEN' **in bold letters. He knocked furiously on the door, seething, and ready for revenge. This had been the second time this morning Raven had totally screwed up his chances with Starfire. He growled deep in his throat. "Evil life ruiner..." he muttered angrily under his breath.

Robin slammed his fists into the door and once again received no answer. "RAVEN! OPEN UP YOUR FREAKIN' DOOR!" Robin hissed. Kicking the door with his foot, he searched his mind for the override-lock-code to Raven's room. "1-9-8-0 ENTER." Robin smiled to himself as the thick metal door slid open. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he remembered the reason for his visit to this teammate's room.

"Raven! What the hell did you do that for? Raven? **Raven?**" Robin glanced around a dark and gloomy room. He reached for the light switch and was greeted by a very messy floor. He inwardly sneered at Raven's sloppiness. He had been surprised at first when he saw it earlier that morning, but now he just summed it up to her being lazy. She had barely left her room the whole morning.

"Raven?" Robin groaned, going deeper into the dark and dismal room. He had the worst feeling that someone was watching him. "Dammit…Raven is going to kill me for going into her room."

He approached her unmade bed. "Raven? You in there? Why the hell did you screw with my head earlier? You know how I feel about Starfire! You made me look like a total **ass! **Raven! **RAVEN!" **Robin's tone took on an angry shout. **RAVEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"** Robin carefully made his way around the messy room and sat down on the obviously empty bed. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, fighting back a headache that was only just starting.

_CRACK. _Robin stood up on high alert. "What the hell was that?" He spun around in a circle in battle stance. "Raven? Is that you?" Then a funny thought crossed his mind. He glanced around out of the corners of his mask. "Slade?" Robin questioned in a somewhat quieter voice, feeling very foolish of himself. When no one answered to either name he felt a bit calmer, or as calm as he could feel, breaking and entering into the person's room who could easily kick his ass.

Something on the bed caught his eye. Where he had been sitting now laid a broken mirror, split right in half. Robin had never seen Raven's magic mirror before, but had heard the horror stories from Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Robin jumped around in panic. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Robin's eyes were wide in fear. Raven used her mirror to meditate, and she needed to meditate to keep her powers under control, and if she didn't keep her powers under control then Trigon would come, and the world would be doomed as they knew it.

"Great…" Robin let out a nervous laugh. "I just ended the world…Raven is going to **murder **me! CRAP! There's gotta be a way to fix this…" It seemed that all of Robin's anger towards Raven was now turned into his new found adrenaline. He rushed out of Raven's room, broken mirror in hand, contemplating what to do before the world came to an end.


	6. Over the edge

Raven sat on the rooftop trying in vain to clear her mind. After the time Slade had used his magic dust to fuck with Robin's mind, Raven knew Robin almost better than he knew himself.

At first, that had made her happy—he'd come to her with his problems, and unlike her other teammates who were difficult and somewhat annoying to talk to, Robin was different, and she felt that she could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him. Or at least something that didn't have to do with video games or trips to the dreaded 'mall of shopping.'

Now the only thing Robin was willing to talk about was Starfire. To be fair, she was probably the _only _thing on his mind, but it got very old when every day it was constantly _'Starfire this, and Starfire that, and Do you think Starfire likes me?'_ After a while it just got sickening listening to the teenage boy's girl problems, especially when Raven felt something towards him. And that meant a lot, seeing as she wasn't supposed to be able, or allowed to feel _anything._

So Raven levitated a couple feet above the roof of the tower, thinking about the mornings events. Sure, she felt guilty for screwing with the boy wonders almost non-existent love life for the second time in the same day, but it was getting to the point where she couldn't take it. Lately she was feeling so _alone--_The dreaded word. Raven sighed, and carelessly released a bit of her powers. She watched in amusement as the waves in the water surrounding the tower became a bit larger in size, enhanced by her power.

**Then in happened.**

Raven's head felt as if it were going to burst. She clutched it in her cool hands and started chanting, over and over again.

_"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos." _

Raven crashed down to the hard, metal top of the tower, unable to control her powers any longer. She began screaming--anything to drown out the horrible sounds in her head—thousands of dying and screaming people, that she knew belonged to her destroyed home planet of Azerath. She could barely feel the warm tears trickling freely down her face.

Her powers swirled around her in a black cyclone, destroying everything in their path. **"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. Her world seemed to be ripping apart. Her vision blurred and she could feel herself falling, as the edge of the tower crumbled under the force of her powers.

She closed her eyes and accepted the rocky fate that awaited her.


	7. Tears over Robins

Starfire sat quietly on the rocks that lay peacefully under the Titan's tower. Playing with a strand of ruby hair, she sighed. Was it normal for Earthlings to feel sadness over the ones that they loved the most? Was it common to feel such a painful ache? Starfire placed a hand over her chest, as if trying to smother the hurt that seemed to grow there.

It was mid-afternoon now, and the sky was beginning to darken. Starfire gazed up at the sky in vain, trying and find her home among the stars that had begun to come out. '_It's not my home anymore. This is my home now. With the ones I love. Love…' _Starfire played with the word in her head. _'Why is it custom for Earthlings to hide their feelings toward others? And does it always do the terrible hurting? _

Starfire let her mind wander, and soon found herself gazing at a bird flying across the water to the land around the Titans Tower. She floated curiously up to the bird with a small smile. Her smile vanished when she noticed what kind of bird it was. Starfire sighed and slumped down onto a nearby rock, still gazing at the perched bird.

"All of my thoughts somehow are lead back to you my dear Robin…" She could feel tears of frustration and longing forming in her eyes. This was not the first time she had cried over her leader before, but normally, she did it in the privacy of her room. She needed to be happy around her friends. Always. She needed to be happy for **him**—even if he refused to return her feelings. He probably believed that it was 'too dangerous' to commit to a teammate.

Starfire's thoughts were cut short by a scream that made her blood run cold. She looked up in horror to where the scream came from, to find the top of her beloved home falling into the water. She gasped, horrified that her home was being destroyed, but then something even worse caught her eye—"RAVEN!"

Raven was currently battling with her powers, which seemed to be swallowing her in a black orb. Tears ran down her cheeks and her throat was raw from screaming. Her mind was elsewhere, as she tumbled down the side of the Titan's Tower. Her eyes fluttered closed and she plunged alone into the darkness of her mind.

A very frightened Starfire flew up to Raven as fast as she could, scooping her into her arms and cradling her in a strong embrace. Seeing her closest girl-friend she had on Earth crying and unconscious was enough to break Starfire's already torn heart. The alien girl rushed inside holding back her own tears and screamed at the top of her lungs for help.


	8. Trapped?

Robin had been with Cyborg when he heard Starfire's screams. Robin and Cyborg had been working quickly, trying to repair the damage done to Raven's mirror, before anyone noticed—if that was possible. Which apparently it wasn't, as both boys, shortly accompanied by Beast Boy, watched a teary Starfire place an unconscious Raven onto the medical table.

'_FUCK! That mirror was connected to Raven somehow! SHIT! I freaking KILLED Raven!' _Robin paced around the room with many thoughts running through his head: how there was a connection between the broken mirror, and unconscious Raven; how he never should have gone into her room in the first place; and most of all, the he had the horrible feeling that he had hurt one of his teammates. It was **all his fault. **He had really screwed up badly, which was a big thing for this boy wonder.

Beast Boy slid down his chair and groaned. He hated seeing Raven like this. In his mind, she was probably the strongest one on the team. Now she was all unconscious and glowy on the medical table. He really looked up to her; she was like an older sister to him. _'Usually younger brothers don't have crushes on their older sisters though…" _Beast Boy thought to himself. _'Dammit Raven! What's going on? _He watched her float an inch off the medical table, surrounded by her powers. "Hey you guys! Maybe she's healing herself like the last time!" Beast Boy shivered remembering the 'last time,' when he had turned into a humongous beast and been accused of hurting Raven. _'God Rave…please be ok…'_

Starfire sat quietly in the chair next to Raven's bed, continuously stroking one of Raven's hands that lay limp at her side. '_Oh Raven, what has become of you?' _Starfire questioned in her mind. _'X'hal! Even the pudding of sadness could not lighten my mood…' _

Cyborg ran thousands of scans on Raven, and had her hooked up to millions of different wires and tubes. Nothing he did though really showed what was wrong. It was as if she was here physically, but somewhere else mentally. He shuddered, thinking that this was very possible. "Oh damn…" Cyborg said under his breath. "Y'all think that Raven's stuck in her mirror?"


	9. Only room for one

Raven groaned. She could feel herself lying on her back, and all of her limbs ached like mad. Her head still throbbed, but the screaming was gone. She tried to lift a hand to her head, but it felt like it was much heavier than it should have been. Slowly she struggled to open her eyes.

Raven gasped as she finally got a good look at her surroundings. She wasn't on the roof of the titan's tower like she should have been.

Raven inwardly groaned. She would have taken falling into the rocky banks surrounding the tower as opposed to where she now lay--**Nevermore**—in her mind surrounded by her emotions.

Raven tried again to sit up, and failed miserably. Knowledge helped prop her up onto a nearby rock, giving her a better view of the many Raven's inside her head.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but found it very difficult. At last, her voice came out in somewhat of a painful croak, which probably, she guessed, was a result of all of her screaming.

"W-what…am…I…doing…here? She managed to choke out.

Knowledge gave her a sad, but knowing smile, and glanced around at the other versions of herself before answering Raven's question.

"As you can see, things around here have become quite…" She stopped, and searched for the right word to use. "—distraught…You see, only a few minutes ago, this mirror, or your mind, was broken."

Raven eyes widened in horror, but she let knowledge continue.

"Everything…" Knowledge extended a hand to show the broken and somewhat deserted landscape of her mind. "…fought violently to escape."

At these words, a few stray emotions hung their heads in shame. "Luckily, most stuff was just scattered into different sections of your mind." Knowledge stopped talking and looked uncomfortably at the ground, which had seemingly become quite interesting to her.

"Ok…so my mirror broke…that explains the screaming…and the pain…" Raven winced, trying not to remember the sounds that she had only heard just recently. "But that still doesn't explain _why _I'm here." Raven kept her voice calm and even, worried about the answer. She shut her eyes and took a breath, preparing herself for the worst.

Knowledge cleared her throat. "Well…you're here because one of us…escaped…and you see…she escaped out of your mind and is now occupying…your body…" Raven could hear timid sob in the background. "That's why you're here…in her place…"

Raven grimaced, and slowly opened her eyes. Her energy seemed to be slowly returning to her. She gazed around, locating all of her emotions, trying hard not to panic. '_Panicking won't solve anything…I have to **stay calm.'** _

"Timid, Brave, Happy, Lazy, Knowledge, Anger…" Raven let go of a breath she'd been holding in, happy that anger had not escaped yet again.

"Who's missing?" Raven questioned to the mirror images of herself. She prayed to Azar who ever escaped wouldn't cause too much trouble.


	10. Awakening

"Oh damn…" Cyborg said under his breath. "Y'all think that Raven's stuck in her mirror?"

Everyone's head lifted up to meet Cyborg's gaze, and silence filled the room. Robin put his head in his hands, and Starfire choked back a sob. Beast Boy just continued to look at Raven, thinking that if he stared at her body long enough, it would start to move.

The silence was broken by an unexpected voice. "Unlikely, since I'm right here." Raven opened her eyes and sat up on the white medical table. The team gasped in unison, and Beast Boy immediately fell backwards on the chair he was sitting on.

Robin was the first to speak. "RAVEN! You're OK!" He said sounding surprised and relieved. He felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders, and could barely keep a smile from his face.

'_Raven's OK! I didn't hurt her! She's sitting up and talking to us! She's OK! And—and she's OK!' _

Raven unhooked herself from all of the medical equipment, and looked up to her team that was still pleasantly surprised over her sudden awakening. She looked to her left to find Cyborg smiling happily and Beast Boy still sitting upside-down in his chair that had noisily fallen over backwards. She looked to her right at Starfire who still hadn't released her hand from her alien death grip, but was obviously overjoyed, and showing it by floating a couple feet above the ground in a spurt of unbridled joy.

She fixed her gaze to the front of her to find a certain boy wonder, who was obviously lost in thought, with his mouth hanging open.

Robin was shaken from his thoughts by a soft, pretty, bell-like sound. He looked around the room trying to identify where the sound was coming from. His jaw dropped even further when he figured out who was making the noise. It was **laughter** and it was coming from **Raven…**

Raven spoke in her monotone, but here was a small smile on her face. "Robin…please close your mouth. I think that you're drooling…"

An embarrassed Robin blushed and clamped his mouth shut—still staring at the smiling Raven in amazement.

Cyborg sat up with a groan. "Ok y'all!" He said and clapped his hands together once. "It's been a pretty tiring day, so I'm going to the kitchen to cook up some food! Some _real _food." On that note, a smiling Cyborg walked out of the room, soon followed by an outraged Beast Boy.

"You better not be thinking about cooking any _meat_! I mean come on dude!" Beast Boy argued lamely. "It's like eating me!"

Starfire finally released Raven's now throbbing hand. "Raven, I am overjoyed at your well being!" The alien princess reached down and hugged the gothic teenager.

Before anyone could stop her, Starfire raced out the door. "I shall go concoct the pudding of happiness!" She said and flew to the kitchen.

That left Robin and Raven alone in the medical room…

"Riiight…" Robin said and rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand. _'I've gotta tell her…I mean, she's bound to find out sooner or later…She probably already knows…I hope she doesn't kill me…'_

"Raven, I-I'm really, really sorry. You see, I was looking for you, and I went in your room, and…"

'_Great Robin…-5 points for going into Raven's room…she's going to MURDER me!'_

Robin shook his head, trying to rid himself of some painful mental images of Raven hanging him from his cape off the Titan's Tower, and Raven squishing him in a black orb or energy.

Robin shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see Raven's face when she heard the next part of what he was going to say. "—and I accidentally broke your mediation mirror…I'm really sorry, and I did try to fix it! MeandCyborgtryedtofixthemirroran…"

Robin opened his eyes to make sure he was still alive. To his surprise, he was still among the living, but Raven was out of bed and towering over him in a menacing way.

"You…what?" Raven said in an angry tone.

"I-I…I…" Robin choked on his words, temporarily losing the ability to speak. "I..didn't do it on purpose…and…and…" Robin quickly stood up out of the chair, and began backing out of the room.

"Robin." The tone of Raven's voice made Robin stop inching out of the room.

"Robin, I already knew that my mirror had been broken. Though it annoys me that it was one of my teammates who did this, there is no changing what was done, and if you let me see the mirror, I think that I can fix it."

Robin openly sighed. "I'll go get it." He smiled, happy that Raven wasn't going to bite his head off.

A small and mischievous smile found its way onto Raven's face. She watched Robin walk out of the room. "Hey Robin?" She said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yea Raven?" He said, not completely turning around.

"Just watch your back for a while." Raven said, and pinched Robin's butt as she walked past him to her room.

**AN: Hi! This isn't part of the story, It's just a note to anyone who's reading it! Well first, thanks for all the really nice reviews! I'm writing this cuz I'm not going to be updating the story for a while, I'm going to sleepaway camp for three weeks, with no computers…I'm sorry! Lol sorry about all the cliff hangers too…Have a great summer! Bye for a while! **

**Blackfire1108**


	11. Watch your back

**AN: Hi! I'm back! Thanks for reviewing and waiting while I was gone! Talk to ya later! **

**Blackfire1108**

Chapter 11:

Robin stood rooted to the spot, blushing furiously.

_Did Raven just…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Robin jumped up clasping his butt with both his hands. **_"And that folks, is what I like to call a VERY delayed reaction!" _**Raven laughed loudly inside Robin's head. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled, twirling around with his hands still glued to his butt.

He tried in vain to find out exactly where Raven had gotten to, but only managed to get a very strange look from Cyborg, who busily prepared pancakes for dinner in the kitchen.

Starfire, however, was positioned in the kitchen so that she had a very nice view of everything that had just happened. Quietly, she placed down her bowl, spoon, and other assorted ingredients she had been using to concoct her famous 'pudding of happiness,' and gracefully flew over to a very paranoid Robin.

"Please, friend Robin…" Starfire started, and stared at the boy wonder with a puzzled look on her face. "Friend Raven has done harm to your backside?" Starfire attempted to peer at Robin's butt, but was brought back up to eye level by a beet-red Robin.

"No…er…Star—I mean…" Robin stuttered, unable to find the right words to express everything he was feeling. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"What does it mean when one does the act of harming their friend's…"

The rest of Starfire's word's just seemed to trail off into the wind, as all Robin could hear was one line playing over and over again, on repeat in his mind.

"_Just watch your back for a while. Just watch your back for a while. Just watch your back for a while. Just watch your—_

"Robin? ROBIN? **ROBIN!**" Starfire's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"So…I am correct Robin?" Starfire asked cutely.

Robin, with no idea what he was answering to, just smiled at Starfire and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Of course!" Starfire giggled to herself and blushed prettily. "How could I have thought otherwise!" Starfire gazed at Robin, who was confused as ever. "I should have known long before now that it is a friendly way of saying 'hello!'" She smiled and floated off excitedly, but not before giving Robin a good pinch in the ass.

Robin, for the second time in the day, stood glued to the floor. "Um….Star….that's definitely **not** what I—

Robin watched in horror as a clueless Starfire flew up to an unsuspecting Beast Boy and pinched him in the butt.

"I really don't want to deal with this now…" Robin inwardly groaned and walked off to his room, massaging his sore backside.


	12. Later that night

Robin hastily took off his uniform and threw in into his closet. He quickly dressed himself in a thin, blue robe and fell onto his bed.

For what seemed like hours he laid on his bed with his hands clasped behind his head. So much had happened all in one day and he was, to say the least, feeling pretty damn tired. He gazed up at his dark ceiling and closed his eyes. Slowly he began to drift of to sleep.

Robin awoke a little while later to the sound of a metal door being opened. His eyes were still weighted down with sleep and his mind seemed to be temporarily clouded.

A puzzled look found it's way to the boy wonder's face when he felt his bed sink a little bit lower due to some unknown force. But soon, a smile tugged at his lips as he smelled the sweet but calming scent of lavender.

Naturally, being the great detective he was, it didn't take him long to figure out that something was not quite right. With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" Robin rasped in surprise, and sunk deeper down into his pillows.

He stared into two lovely violet eyes that seemed to smile back at him, glittering mysteriously in his dark room.

It took his sleep logged brain a couple of seconds to process exactly what was going on.

Robin blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't in some sort of dream, but no matter how he looked at it, it seemed pretty clear--that his teammate and friend, Raven Roth, was currently in a dangerously short, deep purple night gown, lying on top of him.

Robin tried to back up, only succeeding in falling into more pillows. The teenage boy gasped in surprise as the goth girl snuggled closer to him, burying her head into his chest.

Finally Robin managed to find his voice. "R-raven! W-what the HELL?"

Unfortunately, Robin's voice was lost yet again as two soft lips were pressed against his own.


	13. Nighttime Intruder

Robin, being the gentleman he was, and also because he was a very shy boy in general, tried as best he could to remove his mouth from his teammate's. But being on bottom gave his a slight disadvantage.

The boy wonder managed, with great agility, to sit up slightly—only to be knocked right back down and sink even further into the cushioned pillows of his bed.

It went on like this a little while longer and Robin started to give half hearted tries. '_Well, I guess it could be worse…'_ The boy wonder thought as Raven seemed to purr into his mouth. _'Wait…no…this isn't right…Raven is my **teammate! **My **friend! **This just isn't right! As the leader of this team I should **NOT **be—_

Robin's thoughts were cut short as a not so welcome visitor found its way into his mouth.

"RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL!" Robin, the prude boy wonder, leapt up in horror, surprise, and amazement, as a crimson colored blush formed on his cheeks.

**_'This is so wrong.' _**Robin sat up on his bed so that he was a couple inches taller than Raven, making him feel more secure. _'Incase she decides to jump on me again…' _

Robin glanced at Raven, who sat facing towards him, in a position that mimicked his own. Raven leaned forward in a seductive manner and let a strap of her night gown fall off her shoulder.

Robin's gaze flickered to the fallen strap, and to the 'stuff' it had revealed. Robin gasped, and quickly pulled her strap back up so it rested on her shoulder. _'Something is REALLY wrong with Raven…' _

Robin turned his focus to his utility belt, trying to find something to put Raven to sleep with, so she wouldn't cause any more damage than she already had, but found himself intoxicated by the pretty scent of lavender that belonged to Raven.

When he looked up he found Raven's face, yet again, **very** close to his own. Robin placed his left hand on Raven's shoulder to keep her from getting any closer, and quickly searched his utilitly belt with his right hand for his sleeping gas.

_'Birdarang, grappling hook, explosives, rope…' _Robin looked up to find Raven hungrily licking her lips. _'SHIT! Not good! Where is it? Smoke bomb, bow-staff, SLEEPING GAS!' _

In one quick movement, Robin covered his mouth and nose and set off sleeping gas in front of his teammate's face. With a sigh, he watched her slump onto his bed, sound asleep.

"Thank god that's over with…" Robin whispered, careful not to wake Raven up.

Quickly and without making to much noise, Robin gently picked up a sleeping Raven and walked stealthily out into the hallway.

Robin gazed to the right and left to make sure no one was awake to find him taking Raven out of his room. He shivered thinking of the field day Cyborg and Beast Boy would have if they saw him carrying **Raven** out of his **bedroom**, seeing as she was only wearing a **skimpy purple lace night gown**.

Robin shifted Raven's weight to his right arm and typed in the code to her door. He let out a sigh of relief as the door opened.

Slowly and gently he placed Raven on her bed and tiptoed out of her room—this time, careful not to break anything. _'And there's no fucking way I'm going to get to sleep after this…' _

Robin flopped onto his bed and sighed—it was 2:00 am and there was absolutely NOTHING to do. He laid on his back and stared at his ceiling, as if having a staring contest with the wall.

_'Sure, **now** I'm WIDE awake!' _Robin could almost hear Slade's voice ring through his head: **_"Patience Robin, Patience…"_ **

Robin shuddered, and sat up in his bed, running a hand over his face. Making up his mind, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and walked out the door towards the kitchen.

"I need tea…"


	14. Sweet Tea

Robin slowly made his way down to the kitchen, cursing Raven with every tired step. All the adrenaline that coursed through him a couple of minutes ago seemed to fade away, leaving him at an alarmingly fast rate.

"This…is…so…**unfair**…" Robin muttered angrily under his breath.

With his eyes barely opened, the grumpy teenager began to pour himself some hot water for tea.

"Friend Robin?" A cheerful voice inquired. "What is the 'unfair' and I know I am new to Earth, and some customs are still strange to me, but I am pretty sure I have never yet seen anyone pour the hot water onto the floor before…it is dirty? We need to clean it?"

Robin's eyes jerked open, not only because he had just found out he was not the only one awake in the Titan's Tower, but because he was now beginning to feel a burning sensation course down his leg.

"Shit…" Robin grabbed a rag and bent down to mop up the spilled water.

"Starfire…"

"Yes friend Robin?" The Tameranean princess asked happily.

"Why…why are you up so…early?"

Starfire blushed a pretty shade of pink, and hung her head, as if ashamed.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, concern and worry coursing through his words.

"No, it is nothing!" Starfire sighed. "Just a 'mare of the night.'"

Robin's brows raised, but then he smiled warmly. "You had a _nightmare_?" He said, emphasizing the word so next time, he hoped, she'd get it right. "You wanna talk about it?" He said in a gentle voice.

Starfire blushed an even deeper color and bowed her head, so it was now looking down at her feet. "No! That is ok!" Starfire said in a tiny voice. "It is quite alright! I do not wish to trouble you with my—EEP!"

Starfire let out a small squeak as a gloved hand came down and cupped her chin. Robin raised her so she was back to her normal height, and lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She was surprised, yet pleased at this new show of emotions and let Robin walk her over to the couch.

A half asleep Robin sat down next to Starfire on the couch. All his energy had been wasted on Raven earlier that night, and now, he felt like he was literally walking in a dream.

He watched Starfire talk and motion to him about her horrible nightmare, but nothing really clicked. Everything flew in one ear and out the other.

'_Starfire smells pretty too. She smells different then Raven though. Her hair looks so soft…I want to—_

"And that is what happened in my 'mare of—no…my nightmare!" Starfire said with a smile, happy that she learned a new word. She looked at Robin and gasped in surprise as she watched his outstretched hand draw closer and closer to her head.

"Friend Robin? Might…might I inquire what you are intending to do?"

Robin's hand reached its destination and rested on the back of Starfire's head, stroking her soft, silky hair.

With the last of his energy he pulled the Tameranean princess closer to him, and finally fell asleep surrounded by her scent, with his head resting on her shoulder.


	15. An Interesting way to Wake up

Raven awoke with a start, surprised, and a bit disappointed, to find herself in her own bed.

"Stupid birdy doesn't know how do have any fun!" Cooed Raven in a seductive tone. She stretched and floated to her mirror.

Raven unclasped her cloak and let it fall to the floor, making a semi circle around her. She closely examined herself in the mirror with a small frown.

"This will **never** do!" Raven looked at her dark blue leotard with disgust on her face. "I can't believe she actually _wears_ this!" She chuckled as she began to strip from her usual blue uniform.

"It's hard to believe that I'm a part of her! I'm so **ashamed!**" Raven lifted her uniform with her powers and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Raven, Raven, Raven…" She scolded. "Today Lust will find you a new look, and a _boyfriend_! And then, I think I'll stay here…**permanently!" **The emotion laughed as she cut away at her outfit. Her teammates were in for a HUGE surprise.

ON THE COUCH

Robin woke up as the sun shone off the window and hit his face. He smiled and stretched, somehow, he felt very warm and comfortable. He didn't think that he'd ever had such a relaxing sleep in his room before. He stretched his arms out and yawned, finally opening his sleep-filled eyes.

That's when he noticed the fiery head of hair, snuggled deep in his chest.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Robin jumped up, surprised. He was **not **in his room, and he had been **sleeping **with a certain little Tameranean princess—the same Tameranean princess that he had a crush on. Robin's mind was spinning.

'Wait…I need to back track…' Robin placed a hand on his head, which was currently churning with unanswered questions. 'Did we…' Robin glanced down at Starfire who was still seemingly asleep.

'NOOO! I can't let myself think like **that!**' Robin took a deep breath and started to sort through his thoughts again.

'Wait…Last night Raven tried to…' Robin gulped, remembering the events of the last night. 'Oh god…Starfire must think I'm such a freak…I hope I didn't say anything to her…' Robin gazed down lovingly, at the girl who was quietly sleeping on top of him.

Robin began to ease up. 'At least things can't get worse. I mean, Raven's emotions are probably just going haywire from her accident, and sleeping with Starfire wasn't half bad.' The lovesick teenager smiled to himself.

Robin's calmness was broken by the sound of a metal door sliding open. 'SHIT!' Robin thought, his mind racing yet again. 'If that's Cyborg or Beast Boy…I'm DEAD…'

Robin sat up, careful not to wake Starfire, and craned his neck around to see who was walking in.

To his relief, all he saw was Raven floating in. He eased up again—that is, until he got a good look at what she was wearing.

It seemed that Lust had pretty much killed Raven's uniform. Now it was two separate pieces, with space enough in-between them to show off her toned stomach.

Robin glanced at the bottom of her uniform, which looked remarkably like underwear.

"Raven…What the hell?" Robin hissed in a quiet tone when she got close enough. Raven smiled sweetly.

Robin's eyes met her gaze, but then wandered down a bit to her new made top. It clung to her, showing off her rather large chest, and there were three rather large rips going across the front.

"Raven…what the hell happened to your uniform…and…" Robin stuttered, trying to find the right words to express himself. "And…**why**..._why_…does it look like a BEAR got to the top of your leotard?" He said, still in a whisper, being very considerate of the girl who was still sleeping in his arms.

Raven looked at him, unfazed by his comments, and smiled. "Good morning my little birdy." She said and licked her lips.

"Raven…What the--?" Robin questioned, leaning back as his teammate seemed to get closer and closer.

"Raven! What are you—

Robin's sentence was cut off as Raven pressed her lips to his, not even waiting for him to close his mouth.

With Raven's weight added, the two managed to fall off the couch in an interesting position—waking Starfire as the fell.


	16. Not enough sleep

Starfire awoke, as usual, with her head where here feet should be and her feet on her pillow. She yawned and stretched, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why am I not in my room of sleep?" Starfire wondered aloud. Memories of the last night flooded her mind, and she let out a tiny squeal. She had been **sleeping **with **ROBIN**!

Starfire's face lit up with an ear to ear smile as she gazed around the room to find the object of her affection. Her smile fell and her mood shattered as she finally came across Robin.

The Tameranean princess leaned over the edge of the couch and peered down at her two teammates who were currently on top of one another on the floor.

Starfire poked Raven's shoulder continuously until the goth girl finally picked her head up.

"Please, correct me if I am wrong, but…you are doing the act of 'making-out?'"

Lust smiled and continued to pin Robin to the ground.

"Yes sweetie! You're learning really quickly!" She winked at Starfire, and then brought her lips back to Robin's.

Starfire stared at the couple for a little while longer. Robin's eyes widened in his mask. _'Shit! Star must think I'm such a jerk! She's gonna hate me forever now! Jesus! Why can't I get Raven off me? Arg! Dammit! I can't **breathe**!'_

Finally Starfire rose from the couch. A brand new smile appeared on her face.

"I shall go prepare the break-feast!" She announced loudly, and took off toward the kitchen.

Back in the main room Robin finally succeeded in throwing Raven off himself. He raised a shaky hand to his mouth and wiped his lips, as if trying rub away all of the kisses he'd just been given. _'This is so wrong This is so wrong This is so wrong This is so wrong.' _Four little words played over and over again in Robin's mind like a broken record.

Lust plopped down on the couch, exhausted from her 'make out session' with the Boy Wonder. She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes and tried hard not to laugh.

He stood very still with his eyes wide open, as if deep in thought; his uniform's top was only half buttoned; and every couple of seconds, his gloved hand would reach up and furiously wipe his mouth.

Lust slowly walked up to Robin and began circling him like a vulture. She could see that lack of sleep and making out had finally taken their toll on the Titan's leader. He seemed almost detached from reality, and her walking around him was only making him nervous.

Lust mustered up the sweetest voice she could. "Robin? Could you please show me where you've put my meditation mirror?" Raven stopped circling Robin and now stood behind him, letting her breath tickle the back of his neck.

"If you're a good boy I promise I won't kiss you anymore…" She smiled and pressed her lips to the crook of his neck, making the Boy Wonder jump a couple feet in the air.

Robin visibly twitched, much to Lust's delight, and then made a motion for her to follow him.

_'Finally!'_ Thought Lust. _'I'll get the mirror, and then this body is mine for the taking!' _An evil grin spread over the teenage girl's face as she quietly followed Robin down the hall.


	17. Voices

Starfire sat on a chair in the kitchen with her head in her hands. It was only 6:00, so no one was in the kitchen just yet.

'_So there is no need to pretend that I am happy…_' The Tameranean princess thought sadly.

Starfire couldn't understand it. '_I am such a fool for thinking that Robin could ever have liked me as more than the 'best friend!'…perhaps I am mixing up customs on Earth, but I believe that when two people 'sleep together' they are not just the best friends…'_

Starfire took a deep breath, and lifted her head from her hands. Her body felt so heavy—all her happy thoughts had left after the 'incident' a couple of minutes ago.

"Maybe I was confusing these feelings all along…" Starfire thought to herself, trying to make sense out of the situation.

"Maybe I feel the same way towards Robin that I do towards Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven!" Starfire's eyes lit up with green energy as she said the last name, and accidentally burnt a hole through the table.

"**EEP**!" Starfire leapt back with an embarrassed look on her face. She quickly covered the hole with Beast Boy's place mat—something no one would be touching too soon.

The Tameranean princess giggled. '_It smells of TOFU!' _

Starfire let out a small smile, and quietly opened the kitchen window. She could feel some of her good mood returning to her. She breathed in the fresh air, and floated outside. She flew quickly to the window of her own room.

Even if it was a longer way, she'd do just about anything to avoid seeing what she had earlier.

Starfire slid in through her window and immediately reached down under her bed. With some effort, she heaved a gigantic sized scrapbook, stuffed with photographs, onto her bed.

Starfire turned a couple of pages, filled with pictures of her first sights on Earth. Finally she stopped on a large picture with the whole team in it.

She traced her fingertips over everyone's faces. Beastboy was on Cyborg's shoulders and Raven was off to a side with her face hidden with her hood.

Starfire glanced at herself and Robin. They were both very close to each other with big smiles glued to their faces.

The Tameranean girl's eyes trailed to the side of the picture to Raven. She slowly ran her finger over the image.

"I was not aware that Raven was in _love_ with Robin at this point…"

Starfire picked up the book to get a closer look at her teammate's face.

'**Starfire!**' Called a familiar voice in her head.

Starfire's eyes widened and she quickly and forcefully dropped the book to the floor. Her hands began to glow green, ready to attack if the person that the voice belonged to showed themselves.

**'STARFIRE! Can you hear me? It's Raven!'**

Starfire's hands lost their green glow, as she sat down on her bed. Confused and curious as to why she was now hearing the voice of her teammate in her mind.

'**Starfire, you NEED to help me.' **The voice pleaded with her. **'I'm trapped in my mirror.' **The voice trailed off leaving Starfire once again alone in her room.


End file.
